Twinkle, twinkle my little Starr
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: She wept alone, the cold air seeming to thicken around her. She only destroyed ever since she was young. She was not as good as they thought. She was a monster. For fluffypuppy99's contest!
1. Everythings wrong

Twinkle, twinkle, my little Starr 1

Author Note: Okay, here is my five THOUSANTH fic! Okay, okay, 95th. It's close, though! I'm almost to 100, I feel proud…:D Anyway, here is my hopefully awesome fic for fluffypuppy99's contest! Sorry, fluffypuppy99, that it took me so long to write this thing! I forgot there was life outside the computer…lol! But here it is! OH, and before I forget, this is going to have Jayden/Emily/Starr in it! You guys know Starr and the Dark Rangers, I presume! :D Enjoy!

The late night air blew her dark brown hair as she sat in the garden, the stars sparkled above a cresant moon above. Star. Just like her name. But she wasn't a shiny object whom brought joy. She was a wannabe, an insecure leader who only seemed to mess things up. She acted like she was fine, but if they knew…they'd never want her around. She felt moisture in her eyes, but she blinked, making the tears retreat. She couldn't cry, because she knew it'd make her completely exposed. And she couldn't tell them.

"Are you okay?" his voice caused her to turn around. A tall coco blonde boy stood against the garden wall, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," she lied, "I'm peachy." She tried to skirt past him, but he took her arm gently.

"Starr," he locked his ice eyes in her green ones, "you can tell me anything."

"I know," she nodded, "but I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced, but he nodded, "Just tell me if anything's wrong, kay?"

"Kay," she put on a fake smile, "thanks, Jayden."

She freed her limb and went into Emily and Mia's room. The Dark Rangers had come to help out, since the Nilock were only getting more powerful. Twilight preferred sleeping in the shadow's of her boyfriend's, Wesley's, room, and Nikki snoozed out the meeting chairs. Starr slept with Emily in her shared room, and all of the Dark Rangers kept their stuff in the two Samurai girls' room.

Now the leader of the team of three crashed down on the blonde's bed. Emily looked up from her book, feeling her plop against the bed she was already on with force .

"You okay?" she was, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah," the Black Dark Ranger smiled with a little strain, "I'm fine. I'm just…tired."

"Me, too," Emily yawned, putting a yellow bookmark in her book and crawling under the covers with Starr, "nighty night."

"Night," when the light was out, the blonde was fast asleep. But the dark haired girl was wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

Everything was wrong now. People believed in her and trusted her, and Twilight and Nikki looked up to her as their leader. But her past… She had been so curious about it, she had no clue where she came from or why she had these powers. Rolling over, she recounted when she'd learned the truth.

_Starr was five years old and running. She had just met Jayden, who was slightly older, and her telling him she had no clue of her past had provoked intrest. She didn't know where to find her past, but she figured it may be where she'd appeared. Now she was running back towards it, knowing that she far from it but she could make it in maybe the next week. _

_Suddenly, she fell over something. The girl looked to see huge, slimy foot in front of her that had tripped her. Looking up, she saw it was red-blue Nilock with poking out veins and a bunch of slime. Frightened, she backed up in a scramble. _

"_Now, there's no need to be afraid of me," he picked her up with his huge paw hand, slick with nasty Sanzu slime, "I'm a friend." _

"_How can I trust that?" her eyes were moons, but her glare was fierce. _

"_I know where you came from," he smiled wickedly, "I heard you'd like to know that." _

_Gasping, she spoke softer, "You do?" _

"_Monsters know things," he told the young girl, "now, how about you stop that glaring and let me tell you?" _

_She loosened her glare, it replaced with wonder and curiousity. He sat her on a large boulder, now her covered with slime as well. Then he spoke to her. _

"_You're a monster, kid," he told her, "you were born from a Nilock. Ya' had the Dark Powers and hurt a lot of people. Your father couldn't handle you and was afraid. So he dumped you here and ran." _

"_W-what?" her big greens filled with tears, "I th-thought my powers were special. Why c-can't I re-remember?" _

"_He wiped your memory, he didn't want you to come back," the Nilock had false sympathy all over his face, "sorry, kid." _

_She was weeping. Her tears soaked the ground, and he picked her up in his huge mitts. The tears she cried on him made him strong, and the Sanzu was rising from them. _

"_Cry," he told her, "you just cry it all out. It helps, you know." _

"_Really?" she looked up through watery eyes, "will crying make it all better?" _

"_I promise it will," he put her down, "I gotta' run. Just remember what I said, little sister. You're one of us." _

_He left, leaving the heartbroken child to cry herself to sleep. _

For serveral years Starr cried pretty much all the time. But when she met Twilight, she tried to serve leader. Then Nikki came, and ever since she'd been holding back all those tears. It broke her heart in two to know the painful truth. That Nilock had been right: She was a monster. She'd apparently hurt people when she was younger, and now she did that emotionally. People just couldn't be with her without getting hurt, one way or another.

She'd broken Emily and Jayden's hearts as well as their dating. (See **You seem a little Dark**). She was a bit of brat to Mike as his girlfriend, she lied to them sometimes, saying she was fine or that she could handle it when she couldn't. She needed help and comfort, but nobody could. Twilight was cursed to the powers, and she claimed herself to be a curse. But she'd made peace with it. And Nikki…well, she wouldn't say.

But Starr had been born with it and did nothing but destroy.

A monster.

People should be afraid of her.

A monster.

Nothing would stand long with her to be hurt.

A monster.

Tears came to her eyes as she walked outside. The moon shone down on the walkway and on the gate, as the stars shone brighter beyond the gate. She pulled her coat tighter around her and walked outside, starting to run.

She didn't dare look back.

Author Note: I'm going to write this in one day, but in the meantime, I will update other stories! Cliffy!


	2. Parents

Twinkle, twinkle my little Starr 2

"Oh-ah-oo," Octaroo snickered on the ship of the Sanzu River, "look at the leader, hoo!" He laughed evilly and heartlessly.

"The Red Ranger?" Master Xandred asked, looking up from his work.

"The Dark Ranger leader," the slimy Nilock replied.

Dayu looked down from her strumming, torture striking her heart.

"You're cruelity is relentless," the Nilock with tentacales comented to Master X as he growled reminders in Dayu's ears.

"I'm going to talk to her," the female monster rose arubtidly, storming off the ship.

"She won't save you or believe you!" the Nilock leader called after, "and don't bother coming back!"

The once mortal female snarled and vanished.

XXXXXXXX

Starr was weeping without control in the forest, feeling quite alone. Something was missing in her soul without the others, who tried to help but couldn't understand. Now she was crying hard, knees pulled tight against her chest. Suddenly, a faint glow caught her shiny green eyes. Dayu came out of the GAP, sighing angrily about something.

"Dayu?" the Black Dark Ranger got to her feet, wiping away the tears and clutching her morpher in her pocket.

"Starr," her expression turned soft, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" her knuckles were white around her samuraizer.

"Your past,"

Her voice trembling slightly, the teen spoke, "I already know. You don't have to remind me."

"This is important,"

"Fine. Spit it out, torture me more,"

"This will help. But please let go of that morpher, I'm not here to attack you,"

"And how do I know that for sure?"

"If I wanted to attack, wouldn't I have done it by now?"

Gulping a dry throat, the Dark Ranger let go of it, bringing out both hands.

"Well, a male fell in love with a Nilock," Dayu explained, and Starr somehow knew this was all true "and he married her in secretness. But when the Nilock leader found out, he cursed the man to be a lone warrior, constently craving for battle. The Nilock was punished badly. But the problem was is that they had a little baby before they were separated. The male's daughter was a danger to all with her powers, and he left her alone. He died alone, the girl's mother enraged by this behavior. The girl did well on her own, and is a hero."

Starr's eyes glistened with tears.

Speaking softly, she held Day close and mumbled, "Hi, Mom."


	3. Star

Twinkle, twinkle my little Starr 3

Dayu stroked Starr's brown hair as they talked about her father and how things used to be.

"I was so happy when I had you," she told the mortal, "you were all human, but you had dark powers like me. I knew you'd be good and amount to a hero. But Master Xandred would never allow a child, and so I had to leave you with your father. I visited you until you were three. Then I had to go back for good. And by the time I tried to see you again, it was too late."

"I faintly remember a Mom," Starr racked her brain, "but..I never knew that you were her."

"I sure missed you," the Nilock pulled Starr into her lap as they sat in the forest under a spot where the trees parted at the canopy, making the stars visible, "I remember it was about this time at night when I gave birth to you nearly sixteen years ago. Your dad helped me deliver you, and I remember holding you in his robe, rocking you as you cried."

"I faintly remember someone holding me close as I cried," the girl replied.

"You were little bit of a crybaby," the female monster laughed softly, "and I remember looking at those stars, thinking of how your eyes sparkled and twinkled just like them. So I named you Starr. And then I sang you a song that always calmed you down when you cried."

Her eyes widened as she spoke softly, "I remember that."

Dayu started to sing the lullaby.

_Twinkle, twinkle my little Starr, _

_How I wonder who you are. _

_Steady and strong, not at all weak, _

_Leader, a hero, but for now just sleep, _

_Twinkle, twinkle, my little Starr, _

_How I can't wait for who you are. _

The teen smiled and kissed Dayu's cheek.

"So…are you going back?" she asked softly.

"I must try and talk to Decker," she spoke sadly, "see, I misspoke a little. Decker was your dad, but the guy who nearly killed you was a 'friend'."

"Oh," she nodded, "I guess I need to go back, too."

"It's who you are," Dayu kissed her daughter, "it's seems like only yesterday you were being a goofy little two year old in my clothes, clomping around in Decker's shoes. I wondered who you were really, and I couldn't be more proud at the answer."

The dark haired girl blushed.

"I love you," she mumbled as she hugged her, "visit or something."

"I'll try," Dayu promised, "oh, and by the way: Your not a monster. You're my star."

Grinning as her mom vanished from her words, she headed back. She started to sing the old lullaby her mom had always sang. Her parents were out there, alive and caring. She had a ways to go with this past battle, but this was a start.

She was a star.

Dayu's little star.

Author Note: DA END! :D :D :D Hope you loved it, fluffypuppy99! Authors Together, WRITING FOREVER!


End file.
